


Legally Binding Valentines

by keepitdreamin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Law School, Trans Foggy Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: “Happy discount chocolate day,” Matt says when he enters their dorm room. Foggy looks up from where he’s curled in on himself on his bed as Matt raises a shopping bag and shakes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with the faintest memory of writing this at like 3 am. 
> 
> This is definitely pre Matt/Foggy and also maybe Matt/Foggy/Marci? which I wasn't intending when I started writing but I feel like if I were to continue it, that's where it'd go

“Happy discount chocolate day,” Matt says when he enters their dorm room. Foggy looks up from where he’s curled in on himself on his bed as Matt raises a shopping bag and shakes it.

“You’re the best,” Foggy says earnestly as Matt digs through it for a second and then tosses a bar to Foggy. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Matt flashes a grin and then holds up another bag. “Oh yeah, and Marci sends her love, extra pads and tampons, uh the  _fancy_ hot chocolate,  _and_ her nice electric blanket.”

Foggy groans appreciatively as Matt pulls out the blanket and passes it to him, before setting the two bags down on Foggy’s desk. “This is heaven,” Foggy says as he buries his face in the softness of the blanket. “I don’t know which one of you I love more.”

Matt flushes because that’s what he does when Foggy is just casually affectionate (which _might_ play a small part in exactly why Foggy continues being so) and busies himself with _actually_ plugging the blanket in. “Well, it’s not like you have to choose.”

“Hmm,” Foggy hums noncommittally. “Now come on up here and feed me chocolate and keep me company while I watch I Love Lucy reruns.”

 

Later, when Foggy’s right on the edge of drifting off to sleep, head pillowed in Matt’s lap and Matt’s fingers combing gently through his hair, he murmurs, “Thank you for everything.”

Matt’s fingers still, and he hums softly. “Well, I was informed when I agreed to be your Valentine yesterday that that meant I had certain responsibilities in making sure you’re happy and comfortable. I couldn’t just _break_ a legally binding contract, could I?”

Foggy laughs because, yeah, he _had_ drawn up Valentine’s contracts (and even sneakily used Matt’s printer to print out his copy as a surprise). “Still, thanks.”

Foggy can hear the smile in Matt’s voice as he resumes combing through Foggy’s hair (okay, petting, Matt’s _petting_ him and Foggy loves it) and says, “Get some rest, Valentine.”


End file.
